


Candle

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [81]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The light of a single candle can reveal so much.





	Candle

The thunderstorm raged outside, as the light of a single candle illuminated the entwined bodies of the lovers.

Their gasps, moans, and declarations of love mingled with the loud crashes of thunder.

“James!” Olivia cried out, clutching to him; her orgasm rushing over her as lightning lit the room, thunder shaking it seconds later.

James groaned; leaning his forehead against hers, he thrust frantically to reach his own release. He came seconds later, his shout of her name drowned out by a large clap of thunder.

The candle flickered out, leaving the lovers clinging together, blissfully riding out their storm.


End file.
